A Call to Arms
by Panthers Tear
Summary: The war is over and Heero Yuy is now an agent for the Preventors. How will his true love react when he is called away on another mission?
1. Chapter 1

A Call To Arms  
  
Duo turned and looked at Heero as he heard Heero's incessantly ringing cell phone go off again. Every time that twice, damned thing rang it sent chills up and down his back. The war was over but it seemed to the violet, eyed boy that his own personal war started up again each time that thrice, damned thing sounded.  
  
Heero had chosen to take a field agents position in the preventors. It stressed the American pilot out to no end when Heero got his missions... especially the long ones. From the length of time Heero was on that agent issued cell getting details this was going to be a very long and difficult consignment. Duo sighed. That meant at least three or four sleepless night's worrying about his infatuate. He walked to the doorway and listened to his friend speaking to Lady Une and watched his wild brown hair blowing in the slight breeze from the window.  
  
"So who are you going to kill this time?" The braided boy asked when his companion was finished on the phone. Heero traipsed forwards and wrapped Duo in a comforting and familiar embrace. "It's a protection mission this time. Relena again." He answered. Duo repeated his sigh. Heero spent a lot of missions protecting that unworthy bitch. "Why is she always in need of protection?" He whined. He tried really hard not to discredit Heero for the assignments he got... but sometimes hiding his disappointment proved to be implausible. "Duo... I swear I will be home soon. Damn these tedious missions... I will be back soon... I don't have to go until tomorrow. I'll go pick some stuff up from the store and we'll have a nice dinner ok?" Duo nodded biting down the tears and reminding himself it wasn't Heero's fault. Heero didn't pick his missions after all.  
  
When Heero returned from the store he summoned Duo to the kitchen. This was abnormal behavior as Heero seen his kitchen as a sort of sanctuary where he and he alone cooked. When Duo entered the room of white Heero beckoned him to the chair and beseeched him to take a seat. When Duo was seated Heero got down on one knee and presented to him a red and a white rose twined together. "I swear... I'll be back before the last petal on these two roses falls. And upon my return I will give all I intend to you."  
  
Duo's first thought was that he had been correct. This was going to be a long one. He then looked at Heero. He had obviously gone to a lot of trouble for this. He leaned forward accepting Heero's promise and kissing him deeply. Heero was called in early not long after dinner and Duo placed the roses in the vase Heero had bought for him just after the war.  
  
He knew the two roses twined together meant unity. He didn't know what kind of research Heero must have done to find that out but he knew. "Five days Heero. If you let these roses die prior to your return... I swear to any gods that may be listening... I'm going with them." 


	2. Chapter 2

Legal junk: I don't pretend to own Gundam wing... yet. So only a baka yarou would sue me.  
  
I'm glad you people like my stuff. Please review. I'm really frustrated here! Does no one like me?  
  
A Call To Arms cont  
  
"Gods Heero where are you?" Duo asked the empty air of Heero's room. He gazed carefully around. It smelled like Heero. Everything in the room reminded him of Heero. The green tank top still folded lying on the dresser. The roses resting on the windowsill... Heero had promised to return before they wilted. They were dying. Slowly, but surely.  
  
'You promised you would be back before they died Heero. Where are you now?' He wandered aimlessly around the room searching for a small piece of himself. The piece that had always belonged to Heero. The piece that was missing now that he was gone. Finally leaving the room he entered the living room searching for something that wouldn't remind him of his partner. The T.V they sat and watched together on Saturday nights. The couch where they sat and discussed their days, their lives, their emotional turmoil. The C.D rack Heero had bought him last Christmas where he organized his C.D's by favorites, title, or song artist depending on his mood. The wolf portrait he had painted for Heero last Easter. With tear filled eyes, he left the living room moving on to the kitchen.  
  
He circled the kitchen looking at the chairs where he and Heero sat at the table and talked about taxes, financial situations, and matters of the mind. It was strictly reserved for that. The couch was for matters of the heart, the table for matters of the mind, and the bedroom for matters of need. They had decided that when they moved in together. They would not mix those things up. Duo glanced at the calendar with the wolves on it that hung above Heero's stove. Had it only been two days? It felt like an eternity!  
  
He sighed and walked back into the bedroom. 'Pathetic!' he thought. 'Pathetic how I have come to rely on him.' He lay down and tried to sleep. It was the fastest way to pass time after all. However, the little sleep he did manage was anything but restful.  
  
Walking down a seemingly endless road he gripped the point thirty five pistol in his hand a little tighter, for on the streets your weapon was at times your only means of survival. He looked around at the familiar rundown and crumbling buildings that surrounded all his childhood memories. He heard the all too familiar sounds of a gunfight going down not far off.  
  
Turning right to avoid getting caught in the middle he saw a figure in the gutter not far off. The shape looked familiar so he ventured closer. Striding cautiously forwards he bent down and gazed into a battle, scarred face. A face he had come to count on seeing every morning. The face of a soldier. "Heero!" he whispered to the lifeless corpse.  
  
Waking up abruptly he gasped for breath. "Heero!" he repeated softly and urgently. He blinked the sweat out of his eyes and gazed out the window. "Heero... come home soon. Please I need you!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Legal junk: Ok if I have to tell you people that I don't own gundam wing one more time I'm going to scream! Get it through your heads!  
  
Other junk: This fic is Duo torture and it's my first real try so be kind ok? Please review!!! Please? *gives puppy dog eyes* Duo: oh please! Grow up! No!!! Pleeeeeease?  
  
A Call To Arms cont2  
  
The next day was just as bad for Duo. He didn't sleep anymore that night, for fear that more nightmares would ensue. He instead rose and walked to the window examining the streaks and running over the most recent one in his head again. "Jeez, I knew what was on my mind effects my dreams but.... Gods!" he exclaimed quietly. Sighing deeply he decided against going back to bed and walked down to the kitchen eagerly checking the answering machine and coming close to tears when he realized Heero hadn't called yet.  
  
Disappointed he walked the length of the kitchen forgetting what he had gone there for. He strode to the counter and turned on the coffee pot then leaned heavily on the counter as he decided what to have for breakfast. 'Wait a minute! With Heero away I don't have to eat breakfast!' He grinned and decided maybe having Heero gone out in outer space somewhere wasn't so bad after all.  
  
As the day wore on though his temporary barrier grew thin. He leaped at the phone when it finally rang and was a little let down to find Quatre on the other end. "Oh hey Quat." He stated dispassionately. Quatre seemed alarmed his friend was so depressed. "Hi Duo... is something wrong?" Duo sighed. Now he was worrying Quatre. "Nah, not really I just miss Heero." "I heard about that... Duo I'm so sorry!" Quatre's tone alarmed Duo. He shouldn't be that concerned about Heero... it was just a mission after all.  
  
"Hey Quatre... do you know something I don't?" The American pilot questioned worriedly. "You mean they didn't tell you? ... Oh god... um I gotta go. Sorry Duo. Bye!" Quatre hung up and Duo was left sitting holding the phone and looking confused. Duo blinked and put it back on its cradle.  
  
By mid-afternoon Duo was desperate to hear Heero's voice. He grabbed his coat and walked down the street searching for something to get his mind off his beloved. As he walked down the sidewalk he felt increasingly depressed. Then he spotted a payphone. 'No that's pathetic!' Duo thought. He struggled to resist but couldn't stop himself. He picked up the receiver and slowly dialed. Afterwards he immediately was sorry he did it, but he dialed seven digits and listened to Heero's voice. "Hello. You have reached  
  
280-9876 the home of Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy. Please leave a message after the beep."  
  
Duo hung up before the beep. He had needed Heero's voice. He didn't need the beep. Now he was very thankful Heero had insisted on doing the voice message. Even if the reason had been cause duo wanted to make it say four simple words. 'Go away we're busy!' He walked home slowly savoring the walk. When he returned there was a message on the answering machine. "That's odd, I could have sworn I hung up before the beep!" He whispered. He stalked forwards and listened to the memo.  
  
"Hi Duo it's Quatre again... we have to talk. Meet me at the park in an hour. It's about Heero." Those last three words made Duo tremble convulsively. He grabbed his coat and was at the park off main street forty-five minutes early.  
  
Quatre finally pulled up and looked very nervous. He brought Duo to one side and hugged him. "Oh Duo I'm so, so sorry!" he blubbered, tears running down his cheeks. Duo hugged him back not quite sure what it was that was wrong but eager to find out. "Quatre what's happened? Is Heero ok?" Quatre took a few minutes to catch his breath before looking Duo in the eyes. "Duo Heero was shot... in the chest and it looks pretty bad... They aren't sure if he's going to make it... I thought Une would have called you... I'm sorry!"  
  
Quatre's words echoed past Duo. He heard them, he would feel them later. But he just didn't want to think about that right then. Two simple words kept playing in his head. 'HEERO? DYING?' 


	4. Chapter 4

A Call To Arms cont4  
  
When I first saw Heero in that bed I was shocked. This was the guy that had brought the world to peace and yet here he was lying in a bed staring at the ceiling with tears in his eyes. This guy had escaped death so many times, how could he do this to me? I guess there was a small part of me that was mad at him. This wasn't supposed to happen! He couldn't just up and die on me! It... I wouldn't allow it! But after I got a good look at the expression of relinquishment etched across his facial features the anger evaporated replaced by something ten times worse. Guilt.  
  
This wasn't right. I shouldn't be angry with him ought to feel sorry for him. Here he was lying in a white bed, probably been lying there for a while crying and all I could think about was he can't do this to me? I took a step forwards and his head lolled to the side and looked at me. One look in those cobalt blue eyes that took my breath away and I knew it was over. He wasn't going to get better, I knew that. I also knew that if he died I was going with him damn it! There was just no way I could make it in this world without him.  
  
"H-... hey." That was it. He was sick possibly dying and all he could say was, hey. "H-...hi." I returned. That was all we said for a while. Neither of us had ever been real good with words. I sat. I was afraid. He had been crying. I had been through it all with Heero, we went through hell and a half during that thrice damned war but I had never seen him cry. It frightened me that he would be this scared of something. I bit my lip and softly placed my hand on his cheek. 'Heero..." I started. "You... what... I..." Heero cut me off there. "I'm sorry Duo." Those three words took all words from my mouth. He didn't need to be sorry. It was hardly his fault he had gotten shot. He was my entire world, didn't he know that? "Heero... you don't need to be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for."  
  
Heero looked down. "Duo I'm not dying from the shot... the doctors say it's something else... an illness... swept the colonies years ago..." I'm sure he said more but I can't know for sure because that's all I heard. Colonies... illness that swept the colonies... I knew what he was talking about. I knew better than I cared to know. The plague. Same thing that had gotten Solo was stealing from me the one person I treasured most in the world.  
  
Why does god hate me? I have asked that question time and time again but I never get a suitable answer. Always I keep wondering. Why am I the god of death what makes me so special? Why was I chosen? Why does god hate me? Because I pissed him off I guess. I piss off a lot of people. I guess it's my cheery exterior. But I feel so bad. If I hadn't gotten close to Heero he wouldn't be dying. Everyone I care about dies. I guess its part of the job. It's all my fault. Heero is dying because of me. I should be punished. I'll find a way to punish myself. Maybe I'll burn myself or cut myself or something. ANYTHING! But I must be punished. That's for certain. I killed Heero. Sweet, innocent, perfect Heero. I killed him. 


End file.
